Peter Harrell, Sr. (David Gautreaux)
Peter Harrell, Sr. is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He is the ex-fiancé of Felicia Cummings and the father of Peter Harrell, Jr. He was portrayed by Judson Scott from 1984 to 1985. Storylines Peter Harrell Sr. debuted on General Hospital in 1984 and was a big part of the 1985 Aztec treasure storyline that involved Frisco and Felicia Jones. Peter arrived in Port Charles as the fiancé of Felicia Cummings. Frisco and Felicia met when Felicia attempted to steal the Aztec treasure from him. The treasure was Felicia's family heirlooms and rightfully belonged to her. Felicia confided in Frisco that she was an Aztec princess and her life was in danger. Frisco agreed to help her and tried to hide her from the public eye. However, many people wanted to get their hands on her and the Aztec ring. The ring, when coupled with a royal scepter was the key to a hidden treasure. Peter was among those who wanted the ring and he was involved with Felicia because he was after her treasure. Frisco and Felicia ran down to Mexico in an attempt to hide the ring and elude their pursuers. Former WSB director, Sean Donely also wanted to get his hands on the treasure. Sean, Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer decided to search for the treasure themselves, but Peter was already ahead of them. Peter found clues to the treasure's whereabouts on the bottom of a suspended museum statue. Peter was studying the statue just as Robert and Luke arrived. When Peter saw them, he released the suspension holding the statue up, and it dropped, allowing him time to make a run for it. Robert and Luke chased him down and arrested him for the destruction of private property. Peter gets free from jail and locates Luke. Peter and Luke get into a physical confrontation, but Robert saves Luke from being pushed off the church roof. Peter, and his sidekick, a young woman named Cruz, escape Robert and Luke by running into the jungle, where they also search for the fourth clue. However, Cruz double crosses Peter and reports her location to an unseen caller, unaware that Peter had been listening to her conversation and was now angry. The unseen caller turned out to be Sean, who was working with Cruz and Peter to pit them against one another. Thinking he's now done away with Cruz by exposing her, Sean confronts Peter for his double-cross and subterfuge. Sean ordered Peter to lure Felicia back to Mexico. After being assured that the scepter has been found, Felicia leaves for Mexico. In an attempt to get Felicia's ring, Peter gets her drunk and confirms with Sean that they'll rendezvous at the waterfall. On route to the waterfall, Peter orders Felicia to give him her ring. Instead, she flings it into the jungle and runs away, but she is caught by Sean's men. Peter finds the ring and gives it to Sean, who puts it into the scepter. This causes a door to swing open to reveal a staircase. Once inside, Sean slides Felicia's ring into a slot, which slides open to reveal the Aztec treasure. Sean double crosses Peter and locks him in the treasure room, but he manages to escape. Felicia is rescued by Frisco who raced down to Mexico after her. Robert and Luke encounter Sean and Peter on the staircase, and a struggle ensues between all four. Sean attacks Peter and pretends to be on Robert and Luke's side. Sean is wounded, while Peter drops into the waterfall after being shot by the police. He is presumed dead, but his body is never found. Luke was facing murders charges, but was exonerated when the group was able to prove to the police that Peter was the real murderer. With Peter seemingly dead, Sean's deceptive part in trying to steal the treasure stayed a secret. He talked Felicia into returning to Texas and told her that the treasure was just a myth. In 2014, the Aztec treasure story is revisited when Peter's son, Peter Harrell, Jr. arrived in town under the alias Levi Dunkleman. Levi targeted and sought out Felicia and Frisco's daughter, Maxie Jones, with the intent of growing close to her, so he could steal her family's treasure. Maxie remains unaware of this for several months and believes that Levi is simply a self-help environmentalist, who wants to help her turn her life around. Levi, however, has his own personal agenda for revenge and sabotages several things in Maxie's life, including her chance to see her daughter, Georgie Spinelli. The first clue that Levi is after the treasure comes during the 2014 Nurses' Ball when Levi meets Felicia for the first time. He compliments her on her jewelry and expresses interest in it. Levi continues to fabricate situations to get him closer to Maxie. Levi and Maxie end up engaged, just as Peter and Felicia were before them. On Maxie and Levi's wedding day, Levi's con operation is blown open by detective Nathan West. Levi, who has already stolen the Aztec necklace, takes Maxie hostage at gun point and forces Felicia to hand over the rest of the jewels. Felicia does so and pleads for him to let Maxie go, but Levi refuses, shoots Mac Scorpio, and kidnaps Maxie along with Lulu Falconeri. On August 27, Levi is revealed as Peter Harrell, Jr., Peter Sr.'s son. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional criminals Category:1980s Category:Characters created by Anne Howard Bailey Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters with generational suffixes